Mystify
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Melissa completely mystifies Jackson but one thing he's sure about he wouldn't have it any other way! I'm rating it T but you can pick the rating because this story would fit well under any rating! This whole series has been edited.


He was a tough guy, he'll admit that, but then she came and made him question everything.

There were times when Cody Richard Jackson just did not understand Melissa Carmen Wu, then again there were times when he didn't understand the female mind, given the latter was not something he wished to accomplish anytime soon, after all ignorance is bliss and he was quite content not understanding the female mind. Although at times he did wish he understood Melissa better, she was his best friend.

Sure she was pretty, beautiful even but there were times where her personality could just completely mystify him. He'd never known anyone who was able to leave him completely speechless and mystified, although he hated it at times.

He wished he knew how she saw right through him or always knew what to say. That is one of those times where he wished that ignorance wasn't bliss. He knew everything there was to know about her, he knew her favorite band, her favorite song, her favorite color, everything, even that when she was fourteen she broke her foot skateboarding but sometimes she just completely confused him.

There have been few times in his life where he was confused; he was always level headed, solid, and tough. He was a tough guy, he'll admit that but when Melissa was around he questioned just how tough he really was, those times were really hard blows on his ego. All egos aside, he just did not understand her at times, the simple fact that just by saying his name, she could render him speechless, was something to be said for the affect she seemed to have on him. His ego would recover just in time to take a few more blows, which was hard; having to question your manhood can really take its toll on the poor ego.

Ego aside, he wondered how she saw right through him, how she always knew what to say and what to do or just when to be quiet. It was amazing really how wonderfully she knew him and how badly he knew her. He wondered just how the heck they got along.

She had that affect on him. She could just walk into the room and he would almost stop breathing. She could brush his arm and make his stomach do gymnastics. How she could grab his hand and smile at him, and make him more nervous than ever.

He had to admit though he liked the way their hands fit together, his hand was slightly rougher and larger than hers but they fit together perfectly. He knew when they were holding hands and she squeezed his hand a little, she just needed to know he was there. He knew when she was thinking because she would take his hand and trace it with her own. She would trace patterns on his palm when she was deep in thought.

He knew when she needed comfort because she would lace their fingers together tighter than usual. He knew when she was angry because when they interlaced fingers, the part of her palm just above her wrist and press it into his palm hard.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul. In her case, it wasn't always true. She didn't reveal emotion in her eyes but more through her hands, if she was angry she would

clench and unclench her hands repeatedly until they were red. If she was sad she would twirl the purple bracelet she always wore around her wrist. If she was sick she kept her right hand on the upper part of her left arm as if it was a way to protect herself. If she was scared, she linked her hands just under her chin, holding them there.

When she needed comfort she would smile tightly and blink several times. When she was happy she would just giggle contagiously. He understood those things, he understood her cues but what he didn't understand is how one single word could make him question everything he knows.

He liked that about her, he liked that she understood him so well. He liked that she didn't have to force conversation, just by smiling at him, she could say so many things. When he didn't want to talk, she nodded and just wrapped her arm around his back, as if telling him, _I'm always here if you ever do want to talk. _He was amazed at how she could take a simple gesture such as a hug and put so much meaning into it. It was incredible.

His future seemed like such a simple thing with her in it. How everything he wanted to do in life was so simple as long as she was by his side. How with her he could do anything he wanted to. How with her, he felt like he could conquer the world. How with her, he didn't feel the need to get in trouble he just felt like a normal guy. He was simply amazed.

He thought about their song, it wasn't a song either one of them would listen to as they both liked heavy metal but Amazed by Lonestar just seem to fit them so well that they fell in love with it. When she would call him unable to sleep, he would slip out of bed and out of the house, and quietly sneak over to her house, which was only a few houses down. He would slip in with the key that he suspected her parents quit trying to hide for purposes such as that, he would slip into her room, gather her in his arms, and lay down on her bed, softly singing their song.

When she fell asleep he would slip out and go back to his house. It was little things like that that made him love her more. He loved her even if he didn't always understand her.

He didn't understand how she could completely mystify him and as far as he knew he never would but one thing is for certain, Melissa Carmen Wu completely mystifies Cody Richard Jackson, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
